


Another Fifth

by Dreamin



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: F/M, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: A year after helping V take down the government, Evey finds herself face-to-face with V's doppelganger.Or is it?





	Another Fifth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



It was the night of the Fifth of November, the first anniversary of V’s revolution, and Evey Hammond was exhausted. A full day of ceremonies, speeches, and moments of silence had taken its toll. All she wanted was her bed and the chance to forget everything for eight hours.

As if the formalities weren’t enough, people were wearing the Guy Fawkes masks every time she turned around. The number of masked people on the streets had increased daily the closer it got to the Fifth and finally reach a crescendo that day, making Evey pray that it would soon be over for another year. Thoughts of V only made her heart hurt.

She was so wrapped up in her heartache that she forgot to look as she crossed a busy street. A blaring horn was her only warning then a strong pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out of the way.

Evey stared up at her rescuer and blanched. It was another person in a mask, this one even going as far as to wear the rest of V’s costume as well. He (she assumed it was a man) also had V’s height, apparent build, and … presence, though that last might have been her imagination.

He tilted his head to the side questioningly, jarring her out of her thoughts. “Thank-thank you for saving me,” she said hesitantly. It pained her to talk to someone who was essentially V’s doppelganger.

The man gave her a formal bow, reminding her even more of V, and she knew she had to get away before she broke down. “Um … goodnight.”

He silently offered her his arm. She was about to decline when he murmured, “Please, Evey.”

_That voice! But it can’t be, he’s dead!_ She stared at him wide-eyed. “V?” she whispered. At his nod, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

“Not here,” he murmured, bringing a gloved hand up to wipe away a tear that had escaped. “Do you trust me, Evey?”

“Always,” she whispered.

“Even now?” he asked, amusement tinging his voice. “I’m honored. Very well.” He offered her his arm again and when she took it, he led her into a back alley.

They crossed so many back alleys that Evey was convinced she’d never find the way on her own and just as she was starting to think they were running in circles, he walked over to a manhole cover and removed it, revealing a metal ladder descending into pitch blackness.

V looked up at her. “After you.” He sounded like he was grinning as wide as Guy beneath his mask.

Rolling her eyes, she climbed into the hole and started down the ladder, grateful that she had decided to wear trousers and flats that day. As soon as she reached the bottom and stepped to the side, V jumped into the hole and landed gracefully on his feet.

“Show-off,” she murmured fondly.

V chuckled. “One must never fail to show off for the object of one’s affections.”

Before she could wrap her head around that, V led her into a completely black tunnel. There was the sound of his gloved hand slapping something and overhead lights came on, revealing it to be a disused subway tunnel.

“You found another line?” she asked, wincing at the obviousness of her question.

V just chuckled. “There are abandoned lines all over London, Evey. It is simply a matter of finding the most useful. Come.”

He held out his hand and she took it, the feeling of the leather glove familiar and welcome. He led her down a few more tunnels before coming to a brick wall. After counting two bricks down from a spot that only he could determine and three bricks over, he pressed the brick and part of the wall swung outward a few inches. V widened the opening then turned to her, bowing slightly.

“Welcome to the new Shadow Gallery, Evey,” he said proudly.

Evey walked into the main room, amazed at how it looked the same yet different. Still floor-to-ceiling artwork and antiques, though all of these were different. There was even a new suit of armor in one corner. She smiled a bit, wondering how many times he had already “dueled” with it.

“Do you like it?” he asked, suddenly standing right behind her.

She suppressed a shiver as she felt his body heat seep into her. “I do. V?” Evey turned to face him. “How did you survive? I never would’ve put you on that train if I thought-”

“I myself am amazed at my ongoing existence,” he said lightly. Turning from her, he removed his hat and cape then crossed the room to hang them on a wooden coat tree.

“This isn’t a game, V,” she said seriously as she approached him. “I nearly killed you!”

“It was Creedy and his men who nearly killed me, not you,” he said vehemently as he gently laid his hands on her shoulders. “You did exactly what I asked of you.”

“But how-”

“It would seem that after everything that was done to me at Larkhill, my body has developed regenerative powers. I woke up after the train started moving and managed to jump from the back of it, bullets falling off me as I went.” He let out an emotionless laugh. “This time, not even scars were left behind.”

She stared at him then shook her head. “I was going to say that’s impossible, but after meeting you, I know nothing is impossible.”

“So it would seem.” He looked down at his gloved hands.

Evey took his hands in hers, squeezing them gently. “What you said … at the station… Did you mean it, V?”

“Every word,” he murmured, not looking up from their hands. “But I know I am hardly the subject of ladies’ fantasies…”

She smiled a bit. “That would depend on the lady, I think. In my case, yes, you are.” His head jerked up and she could feel his eyes on her even though she couldn’t see them. She released one hand only to raise hers to his mask, rubbing his cheek like she would have touched his face. “Don’t tell me your violent past and unknown identity means you don’t deserve me. And don’t push me away just because you think living here, away from the light, means you and I can’t have a ‘normal’ relationship.” She laughed weakly. “What’s ‘normal,’ anyway?”

“I have no idea,” he said softly, honestly. “Evey … I can’t give you-”

“What I want, V, is what **only** you can give me – your love. Do I still have that?”

“In abundance.”

She grinned. “Then that’s all that matters to me. And as for you…” She slowly, gently removed his gloves, revealing the rough, mottled red and white flesh beneath, then she softly kissed both palms. “You have my heart. Really, I think you’ve had it from the beginning.”

“I will cherish it until the end of my days,” V said solemnly.

A little too solemnly for Evey’s liking. Taking his hand, she started to pull him in the direction of what she assumed was his bedroom. “Enough telling, it’s time for showing.”

V chuckled. “As you wish.”


End file.
